


Wishing and Wanting

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aromantic Jake English, Drabble, Gen, Internalized Arophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: TT: So there are feelings you don't want to try to put into words, even while you are dwelling entirely within the realm of your own mind?





	Wishing and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: it's a secret.

Your name is Jake English, and at least two of your best friends are in love with you. You know, or suspect so strongly you might as well know. Hints have been dropped. Sometimes they’ve been dive-bombed.

It’s not that you mind, not really, though it _is_ utterly confounding.

But there’s things you’re not ready to own up to, not even to yourself. About yourself. About the way you love, and don’t. About Hollywood romance and the difference between wishing and wanting.

Your name is Jake English, and you wish you knew how to want what everyone else seems to.


End file.
